Retail stores use a variety of product display structures to present products to customers for purchase. These product display structures can support the product for display and can indicate the product price. Example product display structures include shelves, racks, peg hooks and other similar structures.
Display fixtures mount to or rest on a product display structure. Such display fixtures can include signs for highlighting the product on display and/or include structures that hold samples of the product for testing.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.